Retractable running boards or steps are well-known in the art for allowing users to enter and exit a motor vehicle having a high ground clearance. These so-called retractable running boards or steps are generally movable between a retracted position, in which a step is tucked underneath an underbody of the motor vehicle, and an extended position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the motor vehicle for supporting the user. It is desirable to integrate the retractable running board into the corresponding body portion of the motor vehicle in order to improve the overall styling of the motor vehicle.